poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures Chronicles
Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures Chronicles is a TV series planned to be made by Shadow101815. It appeared on Google Drive or on Dropbox in the near future. Here is the list of the cast, heroes, villains, and episodes of the show. Heroes * Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, Wild Arms, The Seven Dwarfs, Whizzer, Mr. Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Horton the Elephant, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Emma Swan and The Reluctant Dragon. * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck, and Grandpa Longneck. * SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Mr. Krabs. * Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hagrid, Dobby and Albus Dumbledore. * Dylan (Shadow101815) * The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, Amanda) * The Robinson Family (John, Maureen, Judy, Penny and Will), Major Don West, Dr. Zachary Smith, Robot B-9. * Danny and Sawyer * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck * Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet * Devon and Cornwall * Scooby-Coo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley * Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather * Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Sora, Riki, Kairi, Donald Duck and Goofy * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla * Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julian, Maurice and Mort * Taran, Princess Eilowny, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi * Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky and Kirby * Woody Woodpecker and Ttark * Tulio, Miguel, and Chel * Gnome and Juliet * Robin Hood, Maid Marion, and Little John * Prince Dastan, and Princess Tamina * Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Pheobus, Laverne, Victor and Hugo * Baloo, Bagheera and King Louie * Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, H.R, Wally West, and Jessie Quick * Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Thea Queen, Felicity Smoak, and Laurel Lance * Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes and K-2SO * Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Sofia, Princess Elena, Cyd Ripley, and Shelby Marcus. Villains * The Bowser Family (Bowser, Mistress Nine, Azula and Bowser Jr,.) * Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters * The Crime Empire * Draco Malfoy * The Dursley Family * Professor Quirrell * The Troll (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) * Dolores Umbridge * Jafar, and Maleficent * Ursula * Dr. Facilier * Shere Khan * Arthur and Cecil * Zuzu Moon * Mok Swagger * Hades * Tzekel-Kan * Yzma * Rothbart * Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham * Makunga * Professor Ratigan and Fidget * The Trix * Kylo Ren * Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar and Rito Revolto * Merlock * Niolani * Evil Penny Episode Guide Season 1 * Episode 1: Case of the Missing Wand * Episode 2: A Harry Halloween * Episode 3: Which Witch is Which * Episode 4: The Potion Contest * Episode 5: Just Deserts * Episode 6: Prisoners of Hogwarts * Episode 7: London Umbridge * Episode 8: Over the Zuzu Moon * Episode 9: The Love Relationship Mix-Up * Episode 10: The Curse of the Werewolf Part 1 * Episode 11: The Curse of the Werewolf Part 2 * Episode 12: Jungle Boogie * Episode 13: The Return of Prince John * Episode 14: East Side Story * Episode 15: The Zookeeper Part 1 * Episode 16: The Zookeeper Part 2 * Episode 17: * Episode 18: * Episode 19: * Episode 20: * Episode 21: Penny Wise, Penny Foolish * Episode 22: * Episode 23: * Episode 24: * Episode 25: * Episode 26: * Episode 27: The Silver Cup * Episode 28: Rise of the First Order * Episode 29: * Episode 30: A Harry Situation Category:Shadow101815